


Rencontres

by Lanae



Series: Prompts clichés [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Growing Up, M/M, Prompt cliché
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Treize ans, quatorze ans, quinze ans, seize ans, dix-sept ans, dix-huit ans. Roy Mustang avait toujours été une constante dans la vie d'Ed, du moins dans sa vie d'adolescent. Et alors que leur relation évoluait, il y avait une chose qui ne changeait jamais. Ce bâtard de colonel restait bien trop au centre des décisions du jeune alchimiste.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Prompts clichés [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390267
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	1. Treize ans

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ici !
> 
> Comment vous allez ? Vous gardez la santé et restez en sécurité ?
> 
> J'ai dû aller au travail aujourd'hui et c'était assez lunaire. Surtout que mes collègues avaient tous pris leurs ordinateurs / écrans pour faire du télétravail et qu'il y avait des câbles, des morceaux de cartons et des dossiers qui traînaient. Je m'attendais presque à voir arriver des zombies.
> 
> Enfin, normalement je n'aurai pas besoin d'y retourner avant plusieurs semaines, donc on va dire que c'était pour la bonne cause.
> 
> Assez digressé, revenons à nos moutons. Enfin à Ed surtout. Encore une fic FMA, oui. Sur un prompt cliché, oui. Mais cette fois, l'idée vient de la merveilleuse Nalou : je fantasme sur toi depuis que l'adolescence a mis mes hormones en feu mais tu ne sembles absolument pas intéressé... pourtant je fais tout pour te faire craquer ! (Royed ).
> 
> Alors comment dire... J'étais partie sur un truc drôle. Pour de vrai. Et cette fic est sortie à la place. On va dire que j'ai tenu la première moitié du contrat ?
> 
> Vous pouvez remercier Flo'w Tralala pour sa super bêta sur ce texte (je t'aime ma Flo) et allez faire un tour sur son profil, vous ne serez pas déçus.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous
> 
> PS : c'est une espèce de 5+1, alors attendez vous à 5 autres chapitres.

La première fois qu'Edward avait rencontré Roy Mustang, il avait treize ans et il n'était qu'une coquille vide que l'on traînait dans un fauteuil roulant. Il avait échoué et c'était son petit frère qui en avait payé le prix. Il ne supportait pas de lever les yeux et de voir Alphonse, le parfait, génial, vivant et magnifique Alphonse maintenant lié à cette horrible armure. Il ne supportait pas plus de voir la pitié et l'inquiétude dans le regard de Mamie Pinako et de Winry.

Alors il gardait ses yeux baissés ou fixait le vide, ne s'arrêtant sur rien. De toute façon, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sa mère était définitivement partie, leur tentative de transmutation n'ayant ramené qu'une masse informe qui ne ressemblait en rien aux souvenirs qu'il en avait. Et à quel prix ? Ce n'était pas un échange équivalent et s'il n'avait pas été aussi apathique, Edward aurait presque pu ressentir un peu de colère. Le corps d'Alphonse et sa jambe en échange de cette chose ? En quoi était-ce équilibré ?

Lorsque Roy Mustang était entré dans la maison de Pinako, suivi d'une jeune femme blonde, Ed n'avait pas vraiment écouté la conversation qui s'était déroulée devant lui. Il avait toutes les intentions du monde de se laisser glisser, de rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que la vie décide qu'elle en avait assez de lui. Il avait condamné son frère à un ersatz d'existence et il devait en payer le prix. Une forme d'échange équivalent, même s'ils avaient été floués.

Mais le soldat n'avait pas l'air de penser ainsi, parce qu'il avait attrapé Ed par le col et soulevé son corps mutilé avec facilité pour lui cracher en plein visage :

"Tu vas laisser les choses ainsi ? Au lieu de te battre ? Ce que je t'offre, ce sont les ressources de l'armée pour trouver une solution, pour réparer tes erreurs. Parce que c'est ce que font les hommes !"

Il l'avait repoussé sur son fauteuil roulant avec la promesse de revenir le lendemain.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Alphonse se précipitaaux côtés de son frère, parlant avec animation. Mais la manière dont sa voix résonnait dans l'armure vide était trop difficile à supporter et Ed laissa son attention glisser ailleurs. À un endroit où il n'avait pas besoin de voir et d'entendre les résultat de ses échecs. Un endroit où il était seul. Un endroit où toutes les données que la Vérité avait gravées dans son esprit tournaient autour de lui, sans relâche. Avant cette débâcle, il aurait été ravi de tout ce savoir, ravi d'expérimenter ces connaissances, ravi d'aider et de faire de grandes choses, mais maintenant elles ne lui servaient à rien. Elles disparaîtraient en même temps que lui.

Quand Edward émergea de son propre esprit, prêt à se reconnecter avec la réalité, Alphonse n'était plus là. Il avait été remplacé par Winry. Par ses mains douces et gentilles qui replaçaient la couverture sur ses jambes, qui changeaient le coussin dans son dos, qui lui apportaient un bol de soupe qu'il ne boirait pas tout seul mais qu'il refusait de repousser quand c'était elle qui l'approchait de ses lèvres.

Elle lui parlait également, des choses aussi simples que le temps, ses dernières trouvailles en matière d'automails, les habitants de leur petit village. Tout ça formait un flot ininterrompu de mots et de phrases qu'il pouvait écouter ou ignorer à sa guise et qui avaient l'indéniable avantage de ne pas lui rappeler qu'il était un monstre. Du moins, tant qu'il ne croisait pas les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

Mais même elle partit à un moment, le laissant seul dans sa chambre. Elle avait tourné le fauteuil vers la fenêtre afin qu'il puisse regarder dehors, observer la vie qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Sauf que cette existence ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Que pouvait donc faire un handicapé comme lui ? Il lui manquait un bras et une jambe et même s'il acceptait la proposition de Mamie Pinako, même s'il se faisait poser deux automails, ça ne changerait pas le fait que rien ne pouvait restaurer le corps d'Alphonse. Et comme Al était contraint à rester ainsi, Ed n'avait pas le droit d'aller mieux, d'avancer.

Cet homme, ce soldat qui était venu plus tôt, ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Avec son physique avantageux, son sourire, ses foutus yeux si foncés qu'ils étaient presque noirs, ses putains de mèches qui retombaient sur son front, sa tenue impeccablement repassée et ses bottes cirées. Comment pouvait-il savoir de quoi il parlait ? Réparer ses erreurs ? Comme s'il était du genre à en faire. Tout chez lui hurlait triomphe et succès.

Sauf qu'il y avait bien eu quelque chose dans son regard, une étincelle qu'Edward n'avait pas voulu reconnaître pendant que l'homme lui hurlait dessus, mais qui l'empêchait maintenant de vraiment bannir leur discussion de ses pensées.

Peut-être que ce Mustang savait un peu ce qui était en train de ronger Ed de l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi des choses à réparer. Peut-être qu'il était en train de le faire, à cet instant même. Peut-être que sa proposition n'était pas aussi débile que Edward l'avait cru. Et peut-être qu'il avait un moyen de sauver Alphonse quelque part dans le vaste monde, un moyen de retrouver le corps de son petit frère, de retrouver leur corps à tous les deux.

Mais la réponse n'était pas ici et il ne la trouverait jamais s'il restait dans cette chambre, à se laisser sombrer.

La seconde fois qu'Edward rencontra Roy Mustang, il avait treize ans et il était toujours dans un fauteuil roulant. Il avait échoué et c'était son petit frère qui en avait payé le prix. Mais Edward n'était plus une coquille vide. Sous les mèches qui cachaient encore son visage, ses yeux étaient fixés sur un objectif. Il ne savait pas comment il l'atteindrait, mais une chose était certaine : rien ne l'arrêterait !


	2. 14 ans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir
> 
> Comme le premier chapitre était vraiment très court, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire attendre une semaine avant de publier le second. Avec un peu de chance, vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps pour avoir le troisième.
> 
> Le ton est définitivement moins angsty et c'était plutôt ce genre de texte que j'avais en tête quand j'ai commencé, mais vous savez comment sont nos personnages ? Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête. Surtout Ed.
> 
> Un grand merci à tous ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu et mis des kudos et un super méga merci à Nalou pour son commentaire. Vous êtes les meilleurs.
> 
> Bonne lecture

L’année qui s’était écoulée avait été physiquement éprouvante, mais Edward n’avait rien lâché. La douleur de l’opération n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir et il avait enfin un contrôle parfait sur ses deux nouveaux membres.

Winry était indéniablement douée et elle n'avait pas compté ses heures afin de lui fournir les meilleurs automails possible. Bien entendu, ce n’était pas comme son bras et sa jambe de chair, rien ne pouvait approcher toutes les sensations que transmettaient la peau, les muscles et les tendons, mais les plaques de métal diffusaient à son cerveau les changements de pression. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois à Edward avant de réussir à apprivoiser cette nouvelle forme de toucher, mais il pouvait maintenant marcher et courir et se battre tout comme avant. Il parvenait même écrire sans aucune difficulté ce qui, à lui seul, démontrait la maîtrise que son amie d’enfance avait sur son art. 

En plus de cette rééducation, Ed avait étudié pour devenir alchimiste d’état. Il avait passé des nuits blanches à lire, à expérimenter, jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente enfin prêt pour l’examen d’entrée. C'était cette décision qui l'avait amené à Central, en ce jour ensoleillé, Alphonse juste derrière lui. L’examen théorique devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui et il représentait la première étape à franchir dans leur quête.

Ils n'étaient jamais venus à la capitale et durant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur hôtel, Edward observa ce nouvel environnement. Les rues étaient toutes pavées et les trottoirs étaient plein de monde. Les passants avançaient, seuls ou en petits groupes, dans des tenues beaucoup plus élaborées que celles dont il avait l’habitude. Même les habitants de la ville de leur maître n’avaient pas cette petite touche qui semblait être caractéristique de Central.

Les robes des femmes étaient plus vives, leurs chapeaux plus colorés et décorés de plumes ou de fleurs et les hommes portaient pour la plupart des pantalons parfaitement coupés, rehaussés de chemises d’un blanc immaculé. Rien ne restait aussi propre bien longtemps à Resembool, le travail dans les champs où tout simplement les chemins de terre avaient tôt fait de laisser des traces de poussière un peu partout, même pour les quelques chanceux qui travaillaient en intérieur.

Le colonel, lorsqu’il était venu lui annoncer sa proposition un peu plus d’un an auparavant, n’y avait pas non plus échappé. Sa tenue impeccable, sa voix professionnelle et sa posture droite n’avaient pas pu empêcher la poussière du chemin qui menait à la maison de Mamie Pinako de s’accrocher au bas de son pantalon et sur les flancs de ses bottes cirées. 

Mais il n’y avait rien de tout ça ici et l’esprit d’Edward, tellement habitué à la vie à la campagne, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose sonnait faux. Ces gens se maquillaient et se déguisaient, cachant leurs intentions et leur véritable personnalité derrière ces tenues. Le concierge qui leur fournit les clés de leur chambre était habillé d’un costume en tissu épais, bien trop cher pour son salaire, comme si sa valeur se mesurait à sa seule apparence extérieure. 

Leur chambre était du même acabit, clinquante et fausse, et lorsqu’ils y entrèrent la première action d'Al fut de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le lit avant d'annoncer : 

“C’est dommage que je n’aie pas besoin de dormir. Je crois que ce matelas est le meilleur que j’aie jamais vu.”

“Normal ! Nous avons plus souvent dormi à même le sol que dans un lit.”

“Mais même avec ça. Tout a l’air si propre, si confortable.”

Edward ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

“Si faux.”

“Tu vois toujours le mauvais côté des choses, Ed.”

“Et toi uniquement le bon.”

Alphonse poussa un profond soupir et réussit, malgré le fait qu’il était une armure, à transmettre toute sa frustration à son frère. Ils parlèrent peu suite à cette discussion, se contentant de manger à l'hôtel et de faire des vérifications de dernière minute. Le trajet avait été long et éreintant et très rapidement, Edward se coucha et s’endormit.

Un gant de cuir sur son épaule le réveilla le lendemain matin. La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux, mais il était encore tôt. Il se redressa et salua Alphonse. Ed était convoqué à dix heures, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner et de se rendre au quartier général de l’armée où se devait se dérouler l’examen. 

Même s’il n’en avait pas besoin, Al l’y accompagna et ils discutèrent tous deux du genre de questions qui lui seraient posées. Même sans toutes les connaissances que Vérité avait martelées dans son cerveau, Edward n’avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’il parviendrait à passer haut la main. Cet examen n'était qu'une simple formalité, mais il se faisait un point d’honneur à obtenir la meilleure note possible. Il allait montrer au monde de quoi les frères Elric étaient capables et ça commençait ici. Il deviendrait le plus jeune alchimiste d’état de tous les temps et il pourrait ensuite utiliser les innombrables bibliothèques et les ressources de l’armée afin de réparer son erreur. 

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au QG et Edward fut autorisé à rentrer dans la cour d’honneur alors qu’Alphonse attendait à l’extérieur. L’aîné de la fratrie Elric s’installa contre un mur, à l’écart des autres candidats, et les observa caché derrière ses mèches blondes.

Ils étaient tous bien plus vieux que lui, encore qu'une jeune femme, plongée dans un livre sur l’alchimie botanique, ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus que vingt ans. Trois hommes, dans la trentaine, étaient en train de discuter à côté d’elle, théorisant sur l’utilisation de fer minéral dans le soin des plaies et des hémorragies.

Leurs idées n'étaient pas mauvaises sur le papier, mais la pratique était une autre histoire. Il faudrait avant tout transformer le fer en son sel, puis éliminer les impuretés, ce qui, en l'absence d'une transmutation secondaire afin d'alimenter la principale, demanderait une grande quantité d'énergie. Et tout ça pour un résultat se limitant à une augmentation de trois pourcents de la production de globules rouges, pas vraiment utile quand quelqu'un se vidait de son sang. Il allait leur expliquer tout ça lorsque les trois hommes se turent et se retournèrent tous dans la même direction. 

Des murmures d’admiration traversèrent l’ensemble des candidats et Edward réussit à entendre quelques mots : _c’est lui, le héro d’Ishval, il a l’air si jeune_ . Même la femme qui avait le nez dans son bouquin leva les yeux et mit son grain de sel : _il est encore plus beau que ce que l’on dit_ , ce à quoi ajouta une autre candidate, un peu plus âgée : _j’aimerais tant être assignée à son équipe._

De son emplacement contre le mur, Edward ne voyait pas de qui ils parlaient. Mais il était curieux. Il quitta donc sa place et s’avança vers le petit groupe d’hommes et de femmes jusqu’à apercevoir qui avait attiré ainsi tous les regards. 

C’était ce bâtard de colonel. Celui qui était venu lui rendre visite à Resembool. La femme blonde qui l’avait accompagné ce jour là était toujours avec lui, un dossier entre les mains et ils étaient suivis par deux autres soldats qu’Edward n’avait jamais vus. 

Ed avait fait quelques recherches sur lui, avant de le contacter et de lui dire qu’il acceptait son offre. Mustang était le plus jeune alchimiste d’état, un génie, qui s’était spécialisé dans l’alchimie de feu. Et un bourreau des cœurs, un dragueur patenté que l’on retrouvait souvent au bras des plus belles femmes du pays. Son nom apparaissait à intervalles réguliers dans les pages mondaines des journaux qu'Alphonse faisait venir de la capitale chaque semaine.

Alors que les murmures d’admiration prenaient de l’ampleur et que le poids des regards tournés vers lui devait être insoutenable, le colonel ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Il continuait à avancer, le pas rapide et sûr, la tête haute et les bras dans le dos. La femme qui le suivait semblait lui parler et il l'écoutait tout en marchant. 

“Il paraît qu’il a tué des centaines de personnes à Ishval, seul.”

“Et qu’il a sauvé plusieurs dizaines de nos soldats.”

“Vous croyez que l’on aura le droit à une démonstration ?”

“Vous pensez qu’il va être un des nos examinateurs? ”

Une des femmes poussa un soupir : 

“Je n'espère pas, je n’arriverai jamais à me concentrer s'il est dans la même pièce que moi.”

Le petit groupe de soldats était assez proche pour entendre parfaitement chacune des ces remarques et le colonel tourna légèrement la tête, un sourire absolument insupportable aux lèvres. Il offrit à la jeune femme qui venait de parler un léger hochement de tête et elle répondit par un couinement totalement honteux et inutile. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, ce prétentieux !

Et pourtant, lorsque le regard du colonel se posa sur Edward et que ses pas changèrent de direction, ce dernier sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il déglutit bruyamment. Bon ok, il était sexy et peut-être qu’Ed n’était pas aussi immunisé contre ses charmes qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

“Edward Elric. C’est un plaisir de vous voir ici, debout et prêt à en découdre.”

Ed plissa les yeux lorsqu'il enregistra les mots choisis par le colonel. Il n’avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle l’état dans lequel il était lors de leur première rencontre. Sa réaction ne fit qu'élargir le sourire suffisant de son interlocuteur et Edward se retint difficilement de lui arranger le portrait. Seule l'idée d’abîmer une telle œuvre d'art le stoppa, de justesse. Mais alors qu'il cherchait encore une réponse cinglante à cette entrée en matière, la femme blonde annonça d’une voix interdisant toute discussion : 

“Nous sommes attendus, colonel. Vous allez finir par être en retard à votre réunion.”

Sans quitter son interlocuteur des yeux, Mustang répondit : 

“Merci de me le rappeler, lieutenant Hawkeye. Je suis à vous tout de suite.”

Puis il ajouta, en se penchant vers Edward de manière à ce que personne d’autre ne puisse l’entendre : 

“Montre nous ce soi-disant génie.”

Dieu que ce connard sentait bon. Y avait-il la plus petite chose chez lui qui ne soit pas désirable ? Afin de cacher la réaction que la proximité du colonel avait provoqué, Edward répondit avec son sourire le plus arrogant : 

“Aucun d’entre vous ne sait ce qu’il va lui arriver. Préparez-vous à la surprise de votre vie.”

Mustang se contenta de pencher la tête et de tourner des talons, le mouvement net et rapide. Edward le regarda s’éloigner, perdu dans une étrange bulle de confusion, incapable de définir de ce qu'il était censé ressentir. Puis il enregistra la présence d'une douce chaleur au fond de son ventre et la bulle éclata. Sa conscience remarqua de nouveau l'endroit où il se trouvait, ainsi que les conversations qui allaient bon train autour de lui.

“Qui est-ce ? “

“Il est venu passer l’examen lui aussi ?”

“Mais il ne doit pas avoir plus de quinze ans, c’est impossible.”

“Le colonel semble le connaître.”

“Peut-être le fils d’une connaissance, un autre soldat.”

“Quoi qu’il en soit, s'il pense réussir l’examen d’alchimiste d’état, il se met le doigt dans l’œil.”

Toujours confus suite à sa confrontation avec Mustang, Ed n'avait ni le temps, ni la patience de remettre ces idiots à leur place, même s'il en crevait d'envie. Il plaça ses bras dans son dos, sa main de chair autour de son poignet en automail. Il ne les frapperait pas, ces connards condescendants, mais il allait leur montrer ce dont Edward Elric était capable. 

Lorsqu’un soldat vint les chercher pour les amener dans la salle d’examen, Edward était plus décidé que jamais à rabattre leur caquet à tous ceux qui douteraient de ses capacités.


	3. Quinze ans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ici.
> 
> Comment allez-vous ? Vous vous en sortez avec le confinement ? Et si vous devez sortir j'espère vraiment que vous faites attention.
> 
> Comme toujours, je vous remercie tous de me lire, vraiment ça donne envie de continuer à écrire et à publier. Un merci spécial à Nalou et Tokshoh pour leurs comments et à Flo pour sa beta impeccable.
> 
> Je vous laisse avec le troisième chapitre, un tout petit. Le prochain sera plus long et je ne vous ferai pas attendre trop longtemps.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Le seul souci lorsqu'on était à la solde de l'armée, c'était que l'on ne pouvait pas désobéir aux ordres. Enfin on pouvait ne pas en suivre certains, comme ne pas venir en uniforme, mais refuser une mission c'était tout autre chose.

Ed avait eu de la chance depuis son intégration au sein de l'ordre des alchimistes d'état. La plupart de ses affectations lui avait permis de rester à East City, entre les différents bibliothèques et laboratoires, et de rencontrer d'autres alchimistes. Tout ça lui permettait d'avancer sur sa propre quête sans que personne ne vienne vraiment le déranger. Petit bonus : ses ordres arrivaient par coursier et ses rapports repartaient de la même manière. Il n'avait donc pas revu son supérieur, le colonel Mustang, depuis son examen pratique qu'il avait passé presque aussi haut la main que la théorie. Ils n'avaient fait que se croiser dans des couloirs et Edward s'était bien gardé d'aller le saluer ou d'admettre son existence de la plus petite des manières.

Mais ce matin avait été différent. À peine était-il sorti de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Al dans les baraquements fournis par l'armée, qu'il recevait un mémo lui ordonnant de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau du colonel.

Comme il n'avait pas encore déjeuné et qu'il était hors de question de démarrer la journée sans un repas copieux et une quantité astronomique de café, Edward avait choisi d'ignorer le immédiatement et s'était dirigé vers la cantine. Ce ne fut qu'une fois l'estomac plein et avec assez de caféine dans les veines qu'il décida de se répondre à la convocation.

Quand il arriva à destination, il fut accueilli par le lieutenant Hawkeye. Elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, clairement contrariée.

"Comment un génie de ton espèce peut-il ignorer le sens du mot immédiatement ?"

"Je suis venu aussi vite que possible, promis juré."

"Ce qui ne veut toujours pas dire immédiatement. Je vois que tu as déjà trouvé un moyen de ne pas avoir à mentir, sans pour autant dire la vérité."

Son regard se fit moins dur et elle lui tendit un morceau de tissu.

"Essuie la trace de sauce au coin de ta bouche si tu veux réussir faire croire au colonel que c'est le coursier qui a eu du mal à te trouver."

Edward s'empressa d'obéir – il valait mieux ne pas trop pousser sa chance avec le lieutenant Hawkeye - et jeta le mouchoir avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau intérieur de toutes ses forces. Il l'attrapa sur le retour et la claqua tout aussi fort. Le double BANG, celui du mur et celui du chambranle, résonna dans la pièce avec un volume satisfaisant.

"Tu es en retard, Fullmetal."

Au lieu de répondre, Ed prit quelques instants pour observer la pièce.

Il n'y était jamais entré, même lors de l'annonce de son affectation qui avait eu lieu dans une des salles à l'étage. La pièce était immense, avec des plafonds hauts qui augmentaient l'impression de volume. Deux canapés étaient installés au milieu de la pièce, autour d'une petite table placée sur un tapis. Il y avait des bibliothèques poussées contre le mur à sa droite, toutes remplies de livres et Edward se promit de venir en étudier les titres dès que la situation lui permettrait. Le bureau du colonel était placé tout au fond, à trois mètres des immenses baies vitrées qui offraient une vue imprenable sur l'arrière du QG.

Jugeant qu'il avait assez attendu, Ed s'avança vers son supérieur.

"Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?"

La bouche de Mustang se plissa et il se redressa sur son siège.

"Ce sera colonel pour toi, Fullmetal. Ou monsieur. Comme tu préfères."

Edward croisa les bras et détourna le regard. Prenant à tort son silence pour une capitulation, Mustang reprit :

"Je pensais avoir été très clair dans ma note. Immédiatement. Et c'était il y a plus d'une demie heure."

"Pas ma faute si vos coursiers sont nuls, j'ai eu le message il y a moins de cinq minutes."

Le colonel posa ses deux coudes sur son bureau et Edward s'empressa d'ajouter :

"Monsieur."

Autant céder un peu de terrain afin de lui faire avaler son mensonge.

Les yeux de Mustang se plissèrent et il posa son menton sur ses deux mains assemblées. Ed le fixa à son tour et ils restèrent à se regarder pendant un temps qui lui parut bien trop long. Puis un coin des lèvres de son supérieur apparut au dessus de ses mains et Edward fut obligé de détourner le regard.

Il détestait sa réaction à chaque fois qu'il apercevait le colonel dans les couloirs. Il détestait tout, absolument tout chez cet homme. Les trois quarts des rumeurs qui couraient au QG étaient à son sujet et elles dépeignaient un homme charmant, sûr de lui, compétent. Toutes les personnes qui travaillaient avec lui ne faisaient que vanter son professionnalisme et son physique avantageux, et celles qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait rêvaient d'en avoir l'occasion.

De son côté, Ed ne voulait qu'une chose : être le plus loin possible de lui. Pour ne pas sentir cette boule de chaleur dans son ventre, pour ne pas sentir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, pour ne pas donner encore plus de matière à son traître de cerveau qui pourrissait ses nuits de rêves qui le laissaient pantelant et bien souvent obligé de changer son pantalon de pyjama.

"Je pensais te faire un briefing complet avant de t'envoyer à Liore mais comme tu es en retard, tu vas devoir te contenter des informations comprises dans ce dossier."

Mustang attrapa un tas de documents posé sur son bureau et le tendit à Edward, l'obligeant à s'approcher et à allonger le bras afin de l'atteindre. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient encore assez éloignés pour qu'Edward n'ait pas à supporter son odeur. La chaleur de sa main, perceptible malgré ses gants lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent, était déjà bien assez difficile à supporter.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à regarder le colonel en face et il se plongea immédiatement dans la lecture du dossier.

"Ton train part dans 45 minutes de la gare d'East City, tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher si tu veux l'attraper. Tu étudieras ça pendant le trajet. Je veux des rapports toutes les vingt quatre heures."

La voix du colonel, avait le don de lui liquéfier les entrailles en même temps qu'elle lui hérissait les poils et l'effet était encore plus notable quand il lui donnait des ordres. Ordres auxquels Ed refusait d'obéir, par principe. Il voyait ça comme une forme de rétribution pour toutes ces choses que le colonel lui faisait ressentir malgré lui.

Il finit la première page du dossier avant de lever les yeux. Le colonel avait repris sa position, légèrement penché vers lui, les deux coudes sur son bureau et sa bouche cachée par ses mains jointes. Mustang l'étudiait et Edward voyait presque les rouages tourner dans son cerveau. Cachant sa gêne et son désir derrière de la colère, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Y'a intérêt à ce que ça soit intéressant, j'étais en pleine expérience."

La voix du colonel le suivit jusqu'à la porte :

"Tous les vingt-quatre heures, Fullmetal. Et la prochaine fois, je te veux à l'heure et en uniforme."

Eda leva la main en l'air, un geste qui pouvait être autant pris pour un _au revoir_ qu'un _cause toujours._

"Et profites-en pour apprendre à saluer correctement un officier supérieur."

Évidemment, Edward claqua la porte à ce moment-là. Il pourrait toujours faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Officier supérieur, mon cul ! Ce mec ne savait qu'envoyer les autres faire son travail, en restant derrière son bureau, bien au chaud et loin de tout danger.

Edward le haïssait. Il ne supportait déjà pas de recevoir des ordres mais quand ils provenaient de ce type, c'était encore pire. Et cette manière qu'il avait de vous observer, comme s'il savait exactement ce que vous pensiez, comme s'il était constamment en train de se moquer de vous à cause de ça.

Dommage que le corps d'Edward ne semble pas être sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'il refuse de comprendre qu'ils détestaient leur supérieur et qu'ils ne devaient pas fantasmer sur lui. Ni fournir des images très détaillées de ce qu'Ed permettrait à Mustang de faire si jamais ils se retrouvaient seuls, disons dans une pièce avec un lit. Même si certains de ses derniers rêves lui avaient prouvé qu'un lit n'était pas forcément obligatoire.


	4. Seize ans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde.
> 
> Comme promis, voici un autre chapitre pour Rencontres, parce que le dernier était vraiment trop petit. Je dois avouer que c'est mon préféré, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Alphonse est un démon et Ed n'a vraiment, vraiment pas de chance. Sans compter que Roy ne la joue pas fair-play du tout. 
> 
> Encore une fois, merci à Flo pour sa bêta et Nalou et Tokshoh pour leurs comments.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Edward se réveilla avec un gémissement aux lèvres et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu’il allait encore devoir se lever et changer de sous-vêtements. Il ouvrit les yeux discrètement, à la recherche de son frère. Bien entendu, Al était en train de lire, assis sur un fauteuil juste en-dessous d’une lampe allumée.

Génial.

Ed grogna et se leva avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, emmenant avec lui un caleçon propre. Il passa devant Al, les joues en feu, mais heureusement pour lui son petit frère ne leva pas les yeux de son bouquin. Alphonse avait beau lui avoir dit des dizaines de fois qu’il ne devait pas en avoir honte, que c’était une situation normale pour tout adolescent de son âge, l’embarras était bien trop fort à chaque fois qu'il devait se changer après un rêve particulièrement vivace.

Et dieu que celui-là lui avait paru réel. Il pouvait quasiment sentir les mains du colonel sur son corps et il fut presque surpris, après avoir allumé la lumière blafarde de la salle de bain, de ne pas trouver de traces de dents à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. 

La situation devenait de pire en pire. Chaque interaction avec son officier supérieur ne faisait que nourrir son imagination. Et il n’aimait même pas ce type. Il était tout ce que Ed détestait : arrogant, prétentieux, fainéant, moqueur, inutile. Et pourtant, le corps d’Edward le trahissait à chaque fois qu’ils étaient proches, l'obligeant à cacher sa réaction en se comportant comme un gamin immature et colérique. Il était hors de question que le colonel se rendre compte de l’attirance d’Ed à son égard. Il avait déjà bien assez de pouvoir sur lui. 

Après avoir fait disparaître de son entrejambe les preuves de son rêve et enfilé un caleçon propre, Ed sortit de la salle de bain, bien décidé à retourner dormir sans piper un mot à son frère. Sauf qu’au moment même où il passait devant Alphonse, ce dernier annonça : 

“J’espère pour toi que tu n’auras jamais à partager une chambre avec le colonel.”

Edward se figea. Pourquoi est-ce que Alphonse parlait de ce bâtard ? Rien dans son comportement n'indiquait que son supérieur était responsable de ses petits problèmes nocturnes. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à sortir une remarque acerbe et couper court à la conversation, mais quoi qu’il dise, ça paraîtrait suspicieux. Il la referma avec un bruit sec et Al fit de même avec son livre.

“Tu parles en dormant.”

Les joues d’Ed se mirent à le brûler. Il balbutia : 

“Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi. Et de toute façon, tout le monde sait qu’on ne peut pas contrôler notre subconscient.”

Il se rendit compte qu’il s’était sabordé tout seul avec sa dernière remarque. Il était bien trop fatigué et mortifié pour avoir cette discussion. Il voulait juste retourner se coucher et oublier toute cette histoire.

“Je sais très bien. C’est pour ça que je dis que tu devrais éviter de partager une chambre avec le colonel.”

“Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu dis ça.”

“Parce qu’il n’y a aucune chance qu’il ne comprenne pas le contenu de tes rêves si tu gémis son nom comme tu viens de le faire.”

Ed se prit dans le tapis au pied de son lit et s’écroula sur le matelas avec un cri de surprise. 

“Je ne gémis pas son nom. Tu as dû mal entendre.”

Pendant qu’il s’installait à nouveau sur son oreiller, il pria pour que son frère lâche le sujet. Sauf qu'Alphonse était un véritable démon né dans l'unique but de le torturer.

“Si ça n’était que cette nuit, j’aurais pu te croire, mais ça arrive au minimum deux fois par semaine. Depuis des mois.”

“Ce n’est pas vrai.”

“Si, c’est vrai.”

“Non.”

"Si.”

“Non”

"Si.”

“Non”

Alphonse poussa un soupir. 

“Écoute, le colonel est quelqu’un de bien. Je comprends que tu l’apprécies, tu n’as pas à te sentir - “

“Je ne l’apprécie pas ! C’est un bâtard ! Il est... Il est... Je ne trouve même pas de mot assez fort pour dire à quel point je le déteste.”

Al poussa un second soupir. 

“Si tu le dis, grand frère.”

“Bien entendu que je le dis.”

Alphonse resta silencieux après ça et Edward ne chercha pas à insister. Il avait pourtant la désagréable impression qu'Al ne le croyait pas le moins du monde. Ed pouvait bien accepter qu'il était attiré par Mustang, qu'il l’avait été depuis leur première rencontre et que cette mauvaise habitude ne semblait pas prête à partir de sitôt, mais il refusait tout net d'entretenir l'idée qu'il l'appréciait. 

D'ici à ce qu'il se débarrasse de son attirance, il allait devoir suivre le conseil de son frère et tout faire pour éviter de se retrouver dans une chambre d’hôtel avec son officier supérieur. 

**\----------**

Edward regarda avec horreur le propriétaire de l’auberge qu’ils venaient enfin d’atteindre. Une tempête de neige avait bloqué la route que Mustang, Riza et lui devaient emprunter pour rejoindre la forteresse de Briggs et ils avaient dû s’arrêter dans un village afin d'y passer la nuit.

Et c'est là qu'ils avaient appris que le seul établissement à des kilomètres à la ronde n'avait plus que deux chambres libres. Bien entendu, la bienséance avait décidé pour eux de la distribution des clés et un écho de la voix d'Alphonse résonna dans son esprit : _J’espère pour toi que tu n’auras jamais à partager une chambre avec le colonel_.

Il était foutu. Proprement foutu.

Parce que, même si sa discussion avec son petit frère datait de plusieurs mois, la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. Elle avait même empiré parce que maintenant, Al le tannait pour qu'il parle au colonel. Comme si Ed allait se mettre intentionnellement en position de faiblesse. Ce bâtard avait déjà bien assez de pouvoir sur lui, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il avait l'autorité pour l'envoyer en mission où et quand il le voulait. Edward n'allait pas en rajouter et lui donner volontairement un moyen de le manipuler, lui et ses sentiments.

Il devait absolument trouver un truc pour se sortir de cette situation. Il arrivait à cacher son attirance purement physique – et qui ne la ressentirait pas, Mustang était la perfection incarnée – lorsqu'il était réveillé, mais il n'en était pas de même la nuit.

Le froid et la tempête de neige lui interdisait de rester à l'extérieur, mais il y avait certainement une étable, ou même un appentis ou il pourrait se mettre à l'abri et dormir jusqu'au matin. Il s'approcha du comptoir alors que Roy et Riza s'éloignaient avec les clés de leurs chambres et posa un coude sur le bois verni.

“Vous avez un endroit où je pourrai passer la nuit ?“

Le propriétaire leva un sourcil surpris et regarda Edward comme s'il était idiot.

“Je viens de donner la clé d’une chambre à vos collègues.“

Puisant dans ses faibles réserves de patience, Edward répondit :

“Je sais. Ce n’est pas la question qui je vous ai posée.“

Il sentait le regard interrogateur de Roy sur lui. Il devait se dépêcher sinon son supérieur allait le rejoindre et demander des explications.

“Vous n’avez pas une étable ou une truc du genre ? ”

Le regard du propriétaire changea : de confus, il passa à outré.

“Il est hors de question de laisser nos hôtes dormir à l’étable ! je vous assure que même si notre auberge n’a pas le cachet des hôtels auquel vous devez être habitués à Central, elle est bien tenue et nos chambres sont propres et confortables.“

Edward n’avait pas eu l’intention d’insulter cet homme, mais il restait tout de même hors de question de partager une chambre avec le colonel. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, la main dudit colonel se posa sur son épaule, la dernière instance d’une longue liste de contacts innocents qui faisaient se raidir Ed à chaque fois.

“Ne stresse pas notre hôte plus que nécessaire, Fullmetal. Arrête de faire une scène et monte dans notre chambre. Ne m’oblige pas à t’en donner l’ordre.”

Edward sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. Il avait rêvé d’entendre ces mots des dizaines de fois. Littéralement des dizaines de fois. A moins que ce ne soit des vingtaines. De toute façon, le compte exact n'avait pas vraiment d'importance et il cacha sa réaction de la même manière que d’habitude, en remplaçant la gêne par de la colère. 

“Bien ! Si c’est ce que tu veux.”

Cette tactique fonctionnait depuis des années et il préférait encore passer pour un gamin immature auprès de Mustang et de toute son équipe plutôt que quelqu’un découvre l’étendue de son désir pour son officier supérieur. En fait, il préférerait encore repasser sur le billard et survivre une seconde fois à la chirurgie nécessaire pour accrocher deux automails plutôt que de mettre à jour son secret. C’était déjà bien assez mortifiant que son petit frère soit au courant.

Il arracha la clé des mains du colonel et se dirigea d’un pas lourd vers les escaliers qui allaient le mener à sa chambre. Vu du hall d’accueil de l’auberge qui servait également de salle de repas, il devait ressembler à un adolescent en train de piquer une crise. 

C’était des scènes de ce genre qui anéantissait toutes ses chances avec Mustang. Encore qu’avec sa double amputation et ses cicatrices et son âge et le fait qu’il n’était même pas du bon sexe, elles étaient déjà excessivement minces. Alphonse lui disait régulièrement qu’il ne devait pas être aussi catégorique, qu’il devait donner un peu de crédit au colonel et à ses propres charmes, mais Ed refusait d'entretenir le moindre espoir.

Comment pouvait-il le faire quand Mustang le regardait depuis le pas de la porte comme il le faisait à cet instant ? Comme s’il attendait mieux de lui. Comme si Ed l’avait en quelque sorte déçu. Et était-ce un peu de tristesse qu’il devinait dans les yeux noirs de son supérieur ? Certainement pas, ce devait être un jeu de lumière.

Edward se détourna et alla poser son sac au pied du lit le plus loin de la porte. Le dos toujours tourné, il annonça : 

“Je prends celui-là.” 

Il entendit Mustang s’avancer et la porte se referma, les laissant seuls et coupés du reste du monde. Le propriétaire avait raison, la chambre était propre et confortable et typiquement le genre d’endroit où Edward aurait adoré rester dans des circonstances différentes.

Mal à l'aise, il sortit ses affaires de toilette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et entreprit de se réchauffer sous le jet d’eau brûlante. Il tenta de garder son esprit vide, mais très rapidement, une seule pensée prit toute la place : Roy Mustang, l’homme qui hantait tous ses rêves depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré, n’était qu’à quelques mètres, séparé de lui par une simple planche de bois et un rideau en plastique. 

Il n’en fallut pas plus à sa libido pour qu’elle se réveille et même si Edward n'avait aucunement envie de céder aux demandes de son corps, il ne put que saisir son érection de sa main gauche. Peut-être que ça suffirait à garder ses rêves sous contrôle. 

Son orgasme le laissa complètement vidé et étrangement insatisfait. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, le colonel était assis sur son lit et ils échangèrent leurs places sans qu'il ne lui jette plus qu'un coup d'oeil.

Lorsque l’eau de la douche recommença à couler, l’imagination débordante d’Ed le submergea d’images du colonel sous le jet chaud, l’eau ruisselant sur un corps qui, malgré le travail administratif, avait gardé une musculature à faire baver d’envie toute personne normalement constituée. Est-ce qu’il allait lui aussi prendre un peu de temps pour lui et éliminer ainsi un peu de la tension du voyage ? 

Edward sursauta presque en se rendant compte de la direction de ses pensées. Il ne devait pas laisser son cerveau prendre le contrôle ainsi, il n’y avait aucun moyen que sa dignité survive à cette nuit si son imagination prenait le dessus. Mais déjà sa verge était en train de grossir et de durcir et Ed ne vit qu’une solution à son problème : il prit son manteau et ses bottes et s'enfuit. 

Une fois à l’extérieur, il chercha un endroit où passer la nuit, mais comme il n’osait pas s’aventurer plus loin qu’une centaine de mètres de l’auberge, ses possibilités restaient limitées. Le blizzard soufflait encore et il était aisé de se perdre dans une tempête de neige, même si on connaissait les lieux. Ed finit par entrer dans la voiture qu’ils avaient laissée garée sous un appentis le long du mur sud de l’auberge. Au moins , il était au sec et à l’abri du vent glacial pendant qu’il réfléchissait à ses options. 

Quarante minutes plus tard, il n’avait toujours pas trouvé. Mais il n’avait pas si froid que ça et retourner dans la chambre ou braver à nouveau le blizzard n’avait aucun attrait. Il pourrait toujours dormir ici. S’il laissait le moteur tourner une partie de la nuit, il aurait assez chaud pour ne pas mourir d’hypothermie.

La clé était restée avec Riza, mais Edward n’en avait pas besoin, il pourrait toujours démarrer à l’aide de l’alchimie. Il quittait sa position sur la banquette arrière et se penchait en avant afin de placer ses mains sur le tableau de bord quand la porte côté passager s’ouvrit. 

Edward sursauta, surpris, puis plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit l’homme qu’il cherchait à fuir à tout prix s’installer à côté de lui. Mustang avait de la neige saupoudré au milieu de ses cheveux et il serrait son manteau contre son corps, ses joues et son nez rougis, certainement à cause du froid. Il l’avait cherché ? Dans ce temps ? Mais pourquoi ?

Pour une fois, le colonel le regardait avec perplexité. Quand il parla enfin, après plusieurs secondes d’un silence pesant, il n'y avait aucune trace d'autorité ou de moquerie dans sa voix, juste un sérieux dont il faisait rarement preuve : 

“Ai-je fait quelque chose qui te fasse croire que tu n’es pas en sécurité avec moi ?”

“Quoi ?”

La question venue de nulle part laissa Edward incapable de dire un mot de plus.

“Tu as fui notre chambre comme si c’était la bouche de l’enfer. Elle est propre, douillette et chose inestimable vu ce temps, chaude. Donc c'est ma présence qui t'as poussé à envisager de passer la nuit dans cette voiture au lieu d’un lit parfaitement confortable.”

La conclusion était bonne, même si la véritable raison était bien loin de ce que le colonel s’imaginait. Edward, incapable de trouver quelque chose à répondre resta silencieux. 

Roy passa une main sur son visage et soupira avant de reprendre.

“Quoi que j’aie pu faire, quoi que j’aie pu dire qui te rende aussi désespéré de fuir ma présence, je t’assure que ce n’était pas mon intention. Je m’en excuse. Retourne dans la chambre, s’il te plaît. Le froid doit te faire souffrir avec les ports de ton automail et je ne veux pas être responsable de plus de douleur.”

Des excuses. Et un s’il te plaît. 

Est-ce que Ed s’était déjà endormi ? Ou alors il était tombé dans le froid et il était mort sans s’en rendre compte. Et Roy le regardait vraiment comme s’il pensait ce qu’il venait de dire. Sans réfléchir, Edward tendit une main et posa ses doigts sur la joue de son supérieur. Non. Il était bien là, ce n’était pas une hallucination. 

Il se rendit compte de son comportement lorsque Mustang inspira brusquement. Ed écarta vivement sa main, baissa les yeux et marmonna : 

“Ok, je vais remonter.”

“Il n’y aucune chance que tu me dises ce que j’ai fait, n’est-ce pas ?”

Edward secoua la tête. Le colonel n’était responsable de rien, c’était juste lui qui se comportait comme un idiot, incapable de garder sa libido sous contrôle. Incapable de faire une croix sur son attraction et de passer à autre chose. 

“C’est bien ce que je pensais. Va te reposer, vu la neige qui tombe, la fin du trajet va être ardu demain.”

Ed avait déjà ouvert la porte de la voiture et était à moitié dehors lorsqu'il comprit la signification cachée derrière les mots du colonel. Il se retourna et le vit, installé dans un coin, essayant de trouver une position confortable pour s’endormir, emmitouflé dans son manteau. 

Roy Mustang, ce bâtard de colonel, qui pensait que tout lui était dû, qui se comportait comme le plus goujat des hommes, qui aimait son confort plus que tout, s’apprêtait à passer la nuit dans une voiture alors qu’une tempête de neige soufflait à l’extérieur. Et tout ça parce que Edward lui avait donné l'impression qu'il le craignait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Où se plaçait cette nouvelle pièce dans l'image mentale qu'il avait de son officier supérieur ? À priori, nulle part et ça le perturbait au plus haut point. Mustang n'était pas gentil, pas avec lui du moins.

Peut-être que la réaction d'Ed était disproportionnée, qu'il avait un peu trop pris à cœur les propos de son frère. Même Alphonse pouvait se tromper. Edward ne se souvenait pas d'un seul moment où c'était arrivé, mais il était tard et il avait froid et on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir si sa mémoire n'était pas aussi parfaite que d'habitude dans ces conditions.

Roy l'observait également et son expression était ouverte et sincère et Edward se rendit compte qu'il aimait particulièrement cette version du colonel. Il sourit un peu bêtement et, ne sachant pas comment réagir à l'atmosphère qui les entourait tous les deux, montra l'auberge du menton.

“Tu vas mourir si tu restes ici, Hawkeye va me tuer et je ne pourrais pas rendre son corps à Alphonse. Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on partage cette chambre.“

Mustang semblait étonné, mais satisfait de la proposition et alors qu’il passa devant Edward en sortant à son tour de la voiture, il saisit brièvement son poignet et le serra, envoyant le cœur de son subordonné en orbite. 

Il avait déjà du mal à gérer ses réactions lorsque Roy se comportait comme un connard, il ne savait pas s’il survivrait s’il se mettait à se montrer prévenant.

Il était vraiment foutu.


	5. Dix-sept ans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir.
> 
> Alors ce dernier chapitre ? Il vous a plu ? J'ai adoré écrire Alphonse et la panique d'Edward quand il se rend compte qu'il va devoir partager une chambre avec Roy. Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé en fin de compte. Des idées ?
> 
> Nous voilà presque arrivés à la fin de cette fic, il ne restera qu'un chapitre après celui-là. Alors merci à vous tous d'avoir lu et suivi. Merci à Flo pour sa bêta et merci à Nalou et Tokshoh pour leurs comments.
> 
> Nous avons encore fait un bon d'un an et Ed en est (presque) toujours au même point. Va surement falloir lui donner un coup de pied au cul. Qui se dévoue ?
> 
> Bonne lecture.

L'année de ses dix-sept ans, leurs rencontres s'espacèrent drastiquement. Ed avait quitté l'armée à la seconde où son frère et lui avaient récupéré leurs corps et ils avaient ensuite passé de longs mois à Resembool, à s'occuper de la convalescence d'Alphonse.

Il avait bien entendu gardé le contact avec son ancienne équipe, des coups de téléphone et quelques lettres, mais il n'en avait revu aucun depuis leur départ. Riza, Fuery et Havoc les avaient accompagnés à la gare alors que Fallman et Breda s'étaient excusés de ne pouvoir être présents. Quant à Mustang, il n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie.

Leur dernière entrevue avait été courte et professionnelle. Ed lui avait remis sa lettre de démission et avait gardé la tête baissée durant tout le temps où son désormais ancien officier supérieur avait parlé. Puis il avait quitté le bureau sans véritablement croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Edward n'aimait pas les adieux et ça y ressemblait bien trop pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Les premiers mois de leur liberté retrouvée avaient été bien remplis. Entre les soins à Alphonse, sa rééducation, puis les semaines entières à se promener et à voyager, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ils avaient pris la liste d'Al, celle qu'il avait rassemblée durant ses années enfermé dans l'armure, et ils en avaient rayé chaque point un par un. Il restait encore quelques trucs, mais la grande majorité était terminée et Edward avait peu à peu réappris à savourer les petits bonheur de la vie.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière. À qui il avait laissé derrière. Ses rêves s'étaient peu à peu estompés et pourtant le manque était toujours aussi vivace. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais ce qui avait commencé comme une simple attirance physique s'était peu à peu transformé en quelque chose de plus profond. Ed avait été incapable de résister quand leur relation avait commencé à changer. Quand Roy lui avait montré certaines de ses facettes qu'il gardait habituellement derrière un de ses masques.

Alors quand une invitation officielle arriva de Central, les conviant Alphonse et lui, à une petite fête en l'honneur de la promotion du colonel Roy Mustang au rang de général, sa première réaction fut de refuser. Il avait appris à vivre avec le manque et il ne voyait pas l'utilité de se faire sciemment souffrir. Sauf qu'Al était passé outre sa volonté et avait répondu qu'ils seraient tous les deux présents. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient dans un train pour Central, presque dix mois après avoir quitté la ville.

"Je suis pressé de revoir tout le monde. Toi aussi grand frère ?"

"Mmmmmh."

Edward regardait le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Riza a dit qu'elle viendrait nous chercher à la gare et nous déposerait à notre hôtel. Nous aurons le reste de l'après-midi pour nous reposer un peu avant d'aller à la soirée."

"Parfait."

"J'ai appris que Madame Gracia et Elicia seront là, ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipe. Ça fait des mois que je ne les ai pas vu, je me demande s'ils vont me reconnaître."

"Mmmmh."

"J'ai reçu une lettre du colonel Mustang le mois dernier. Il me demandait de tes nouvelles."

"Bien."

"Je lui ai dit que tu avais un chagrin d'amour et que tu étais inconsolable."

"Tu as bien fait."

Un coup de pied dans le tibia le fit sursauter et il posa un regard courroucé sur son petit frère.

"Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!"

"Parce une tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit !"

"Si ! Je t'ai écouté !"

"Ha bon ? Alors répète-moi ma dernière phrase ?"

Edward avait la fâcheuse tendance à enregistrer tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, même s'il n'y portait pas vraiment attention. Il n'eut besoin que d'un léger effort pour se remémorer leur dernier échange.

"Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?! Maintenant, il va s'en servir pour se foutre de moi !"

"Ha ! Tu vois que tu ne m'écoutais pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?"

Edward croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda à nouveau dehors.

"Rien"

Alphonse se tut et Ed pensa qu'il avait abandonné le sujet et baissa sa garde. Il fut complètement pris par surprise lorsque la voix de son frère, douce et hésitante, brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

"Tu as eu des contacts avec le colonel ?"

Il fronça des sourcils.

"Tu sais bien que non."

" Je ne sais pas. Vous auriez pu vous écrire. "

" Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? Je suis bien content de ne plus avoir de compte à lui rendre, c'est pas pour le contacter volontairement."

Alphonse avait toujours réussi à exprimer ce qu'il pensait, même quand il était une armure de plus de deux mètres. Avoir récupéré son corps ne rendait sa communication passive que plus efficace. Et Ed n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que projetait Al à cet instant, à savoir : que son frère était un idiot, qu'il se mentait un peu à lui-même et que sa ténacité, qui avait été un atout indéniable pendant qu'ils cherchaient à réparer leurs erreurs, était maintenant un obstacle à son bonheur.

Tout ça uniquement avec un sourcil relevé et la bouche pincée.

"Je suis certain qu'il va être ravi de te revoir."

Et les glaciers autour de Briggs vont fondre. Alors que leur relation s'était un peu posée avec le temps, alors que les derniers mois de leur coopération, Edward avait cru que son officier supérieur et lui-même pouvait non pas devenir ami, mais des collègues qui se respectaient, Roy n'avait rien dit lors de son petit discours de départ à propos de rester en contact. Il n'avait pas plus demandé à ce que Ed lui rende visite si jamais il était de passage à Central.

Alors Edward avait respecté son choix, même s'il avait été tenté plusieurs fois de prendre un train et de venir voir si les choses se passaient comme Mustang le souhaitait. Après tout, il avait promis de devenir le Führer et de réformer un pays qui en avait cruellement besoin.

La voix d'Alphonse le coupa à nouveau de ses pensées.

"Tu sais, tu devrais en profiter ce soir, il n'est plus ton supérieur. Je suis certain que tes avances seraient bien reçues."

"Mes avances ? Mais tu vis dans quel siècle, Al ? Et baisse d'un ton, on parle du colonel là, il est connu partout, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un aille lui répéter tes conneries."

"Lesquelles, grand frère ? Que tu craques sur lui depuis que tu as treize ans ?"

"Je ne craque pas sur lui."

"Et lorsque l'on associe deux molécules d'hydrogène et une d'oxygène, on n'obtient pas de l'eau. "

"Ne mélange pas l'alchimie à ça ! "

"Et toi, arrête d'être aussi têtu. Tu as le droit à un peu de bonheur. Tu es malheureux, Ed, ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Et je suis certain que le colonel est exactement ce dont tu as besoin."

"En effet, me faire entendre dire que je suis complètement inadéquat va m'aider à remonter la pente."

"Jamais le colonel ne te dirait une chose pareille. Il est ton ami."

"Évidemment qu'il ne dirait jamais ça, il est bien trop doué avec les mots, mais le sous-entendu resterait le même. "

Il soupira et reprit d'une voix calme :

"Écoute Al, je ne voulais pas venir, c'est toi qui m'a forcé, j'aimerais qu'on change de sujet. "

Ed avait appris ces derniers mois à ne plus pester et hurler dès que quelque chose lui déplaisait. Il s'était rendu compte que les effets de sa toute nouvelle retenue étaient plutôt positifs, le premier desquels étant le fait qu'il pouvait maintenant arrêter les conversations qui le dérangeaient sans avoir à quitter la pièce.

Alphonse le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, puis il hocha la tête et replongea dans son livre. Mais avant de reprendre sa lecture, il ajouta :

"Parle au colonel ce soir ou c'est moi qui le ferai."

Le cri outré d'Edward devait être audible jusqu'au wagon de queue.

**ooOoo**

La soirée commença sans le principal intéressé et Edward put retrouver ses anciens coéquipiers dans une atmosphère détendue. Ils lui avaient manqué et il se rendit compte avec surprise que les entendre parler de leurs dernières missions et des potins du QG lui donnait presque envie de se ré-engager. Maintenant qu'Alphonse avait récupéré ses facultés physiques, Ed s'ennuyait de plus en plus et les histoires de Fuery, Falman et Havoc avaient un goût de danger qui lui manquait cruellement.

Pendant que ce dernier leur racontait ses derniers déboires amoureux, avec leurs amis hilares à ses côtés, l'homme de la soirée apparut au sommet des escaliers de la salle de réception. Il avait, bien entendu, une magnifique jeune femme blonde à son bras et des murmures d'admiration parcoururent la foule.

Ils entreprirent la descente de l'immense escalier, saluant les convives qu'ils croisaient, et Ed ne put détacher ses yeux de Mustang. Il avait abandonné son uniforme et l'avait remplacé par un costume gris anthracite qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et le noir de ses yeux. Il avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière, découvrant de ce fait ses pommettes et accentuant l'angle de sa mâchoire.

En moins de deux secondes, Edward se retrouva dix mois en arrière. Il avait cru que ce temps passé loin du colonel - il allait devoir prendre l'habitude de l'appeler général maintenant - avait calmé un peu sa réaction, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il ne put que rester, plus ou moins bouche-bée, à observer son ancien officier supérieur alors qu'il traversait la salle et s'approchait inexorablement de l'endroit où Ed se trouvait.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, une étincelle de plaisir traversa les pupilles de Mustang et un de ses rares sourires sincères se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Fullmetal, je ne pensais pas te voir ici ce soir."

"Ce n'est plus Fullmetal, maintenant."

"Est-ce à dire que tu m'autorises à t'appeler Edward ? "

Entendre son nom quitter les lèvres de Mustang fit de drôles de choses à son estomac et il resta sans répondre assez longtemps pour que Roy reprenne :

"À moins que tu préfères Elric ? Ou tout simplement Ed ?"

Al apparut de nulle part et répondit à sa place, une main tendue devant lui.

"Ed ira très bien. Ravi de vous revoir général."

Roy saisit la main ainsi offerte et Edward maudit son propre manque de bonnes manières. Roy ne portait pas de gants ce soir et s'il s'était adonné aux salutations d'usage, Ed aurait pu gagner quelques secondes de contact avec la peau de sa paume.

"Le plaisir est partagé Alphonse, je suis heureux de voir que tu t'es remis. "

"Merci. Comme vous le voyez, je suis à 100% en état de marche. "

Peu de personnes étaient au courant que l'armure qu'occupait Al précédemment était vide et ce fait devait rester secret. Mustang se contenta donc de hocher la tête et ils abandonnèrent le sujet.

"Alors à quoi sont occupés les célèbres frère Elric ? "

La jeune femme au bras de Mustang, que tout le monde avait plus ou moins oublié et qu'Ed avait décidé d'ignorer, poussa un cri de joie :

"Vous êtes Edward et Alphonse Elric ? Les deux génies ?! Toute la ville vante encore vos exploits. Et Roy aussi, il me parle beaucoup de vous. "

Alphonse sourit chaleureusement à la jeune femme et fit une petite courbette.

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle ? "

"Seulement Miranda. "

"Et bien Miranda, je serais ravi de discuter avec vous et de vous raconter certaines de nos aventures. "

Il tendit son bras vers la jeune femme, lui offrant de le suivre. Alors qu'elle hésitait, Roy ôta sa main toujours nichée au creux de son coude et la déposa sur celui d'Al.

"Nous allons discuter alchimie et je sais que ce sujet t'ennuie, va donc avec Alphonse. "

Une moue de dégoût apparut sur ses lèvres et elle partit sans attendre avec le plus jeune membre de la fratrie Elric. Ce dernier se retourna juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la foule et ses lèvres formèrent quelques mots : voilà tu as le champ libre, à toi de jouer, grand frère.

Quand Ed se retourna, le regard de Roy était déjà fixé sur lui. Gêné à l'idée que ce dernier remarque le rouge qu'il sentait monter sur ses joues, Edward sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

"Tu ne devrais pas laisser Alphonse partir avec ta petite amie, il est capable de charmer même la pire des harpies. "

"Miranda n'est pas ma petite amie, juste une connaissance qui a accepté de m'accompagner ce soir. Sa présence me permet de repousser un peu mes prétendantes. "

"Tes prétendantes ? Toujours aussi modeste, bâtard de colonel. "

"C'est bâtard de général maintenant, Ed. Même si j'avais espéré que mon rang durement gagné m'aurait octroyé la fin de ce genre d'insultes. "

"Même pas en rêve ! Et puis, je suis certain que c'est Riza qui a fait tout le boulot de toute façon. "

Le sourire de Mustang s'élargit.

"Je vois que je n'ai jamais rien pu te cacher. "

Le ton plus intime que le général avait utilisé le fit rougir un peu plus et Edward baissa la tête pour cacher sa réaction. Il aimerait tellement être comme Al, savoir charmer les gens, lire entre les lignes et s'adapter à la situation et la discussion. Mais il avait toujours utilisé la force et la volonté pour faire plier le monde, parfois sans succès, et il ignorait complètement comment agir afin d'obtenir le résultat qu'il désirait. Sa seule et unique idée était d'attraper Roy et de l'embrasser en plein milieu de la salle de réception et même lui était conscient que c'était certainement la pire chose à faire.

Son silence avait duré bien trop longtemps et ne trouvant aucun moyen de dire à Roy ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment, Ed se contenta de répondre le visage toujours baissé :

"N'oublie pas que nous avons travaillé ensemble durant des années, je sais comment ça se passe, tu ne pourras pas me duper comme tu le fais avec tous tes supérieurs. "

"Je sais. Ça me manquerait presque, d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne me laisse rien passer et qui voit à travers toutes mes demi-vérités. "

Le cœur d'Ed se mit à battre la chamade, mais il se réprimanda rapidement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse manquer au général, au mieux c'était leur relation professionnelle que ce dernier regrettait.

"Allons, ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé le moyen de tromper Hawkeye, je ne te croirais pas. "

"Ce n'est pas pareil. "

Le ton du général plus que ses paroles lui fit lever la tête de surprise. Edward cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, incapable de reconnaître les sentiments pleinement visibles sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Roy l'observa quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux et de basculer d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait presque l'air d'être gêné et Ed se rappela pour la énième fois qu'il était incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de gens et que le mieux à faire était encore de leur demander ce qu'ils pensaient plutôt que de tergiverser pendant des heures.

Il allait mettre sa décision à exécution avec sa délicatesse usuelle lorsqu'un autre général, accompagné de sa femme les abordèrent. La discussion qui suivit fut assommante à souhait et très rapidement Ed arrêta d'écouter. Par contre, à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Roy, il levait les yeux au ciel ou affichait une moue de dégoût. Le visage de Mustang restait impassible, écoutant avec attention la femme du général le complimenter sur son choix de partenaire et lui annoncer qu'il était temps de se ranger, mais Ed pouvait voir l'amusement dans les légers plis autour de sa bouche.

Quand enfin ils réussirent à échapper à l'ennuyeux couple, Roy prit le poignet d'Edward et l'entraîna vers une porte cachée sous l'escalier monumental à l'entrée de la grande salle de bal.

Ils passèrent ensuite dans un couloir sombre et Ed se laissa guider sur quelques dizaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu. Roy glissa la main sur le support d'une applique murale jusqu'à ce qu'un clic retentisse. Un passage s'ouvrit dans le mur et ils passèrent tous deux de l'autre côté. La pièce dans laquelle il entrèrent était vaste avec des immenses chandeliers en cristal accrochés au plafond. Ils fournissaient assez de lumière pour éclairer les meubles de bois sombre, le sol carrelé et les murs et coussins en velours foncé, tout en gardant une atmosphère feutré et propice aux secrets.

Roy referma la porte derrière eux et annonça :

"C'est la salle réservée aux plus hauts gradés de l'armée. Nous sommes entrés par le passage secret. "

Edward se retourna et remarqua que la porte était en effet redevenue invisible.

"Un passage secret ? Pour quoi faire ? "

"Fuir en cas d'attaque. Ou ressortir discrètement. De nombreuses réunions clandestines ont eu lieu ici. "

Edward s'avança vers le milieu de la salle et s'installa dans un des fauteuils placés autour d'un guéridon.

"Et tu sais tout ça parce que ? "

"Parce que je suis maintenant assez gradé pour accéder à ce salon comme je le souhaite. "

"Je ne pense pas que cette autorisation s'étende à moi. Encore moins alors que tu devrais être la-bas avec tous tes amis et collègues, à fêter ta promotion. "

Roy s'assit en face de lui, l'air aussi à l'aise que s'il y vivait depuis toujours et fit un geste de la main vers Ed.

"Personne n'osera rien dire au Fullmetal alchemist. "

"Je ne suis plus Fullmetal, j'ai quitté l'armée. "

Le sourire de Roy s'effaça en un instant et un silence pesant s'abattit brusquement entre eux. Ed se serait mis des baffes. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment agir avec les gens, encore moins avec ceux qu'il appréciait. Il finissait toujours par mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il décida qu'il en avait assez fait et se leva avant d'annoncer :

"On devrait peut-être retourner la-bas, ils vont se demander où tu es. Tu es l'invité d'honneur, ce n'est pas bien de faire attendre tes admirateurs. "

Alors qu'il passait à côté du fauteuil où était installé le général, ce dernier lui saisit à nouveau le poignet, l'immobilisant complètement.

"Reviens travailler avec moi. J'ai plus de pouvoir maintenant, ce qui me permettra de te laisser choisir les missions auxquelles tu veux participer. Tu pourrais ne faire que de la recherche et ne voyager que lorsque tu le souhaites. "

La proposition était généreuse. Devenir alchimiste d'état signifiait bien souvent que l'on allait où l'armée vous envoyait, afin d'y mener des actes à la morale douteuse. Ce que Roy venait de lui offrir, c'était tous les avantages du titre sans les inconvénients.

Sauf que le travail n'était pas la seule raison qui avait poussé Edward à démissionner et il était inconcevable d'avouer au général ce qu'il ressentait. Ed aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire, lui expliquer tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui, mais il en était incapable. Et puis ça ne servirait à rien. Ils avaient trouvé une forme d'équilibre dans leur relation et il allait devoir s'en contenter. D'autant plus qu'il serait bientôt reparti pour Resembool. Peut-être qu'un éloignement plus long réussirait cette fois à lui faire oublier à quel point il désirait cet homme.

La main de Roy était toujours autour de son poignet et il le regardait, installé sur le fauteuil. Il attendait une réponse et Ed se résolut à lui en donner une, même si elle n'expliquait rien :

"Je ne veux pas retravailler pour l'armée."

Mustang le lâcha et baissa le regard.

"Je suppose que je ne devrais pas m'en étonner, tu n'as jamais fait grand mystère d'à quel point tu détestais être sous mes ordres. "

Roy se leva enfin, un masque impénétrable ayant repris place sur son visage, et les guida vers la porte dérobée. Pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant qu'ils traversaient le couloir étroit et Ed avait envie de hurler. Il avait essayé de ne pas refuser brutalement, mais ça n'avait rien changé. Roy s'était renfermé sur lui-même et avait laissé Edward à l'extérieur.


	6. Dix-huit ans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ici.
> 
> Comment allez-vous ? Toujours en sécurité chez vous ?
> 
> Ici on se prépare à la potentielle reprise, comme mes deux enfants sont dans les classes prioritaires pour le retour à l'école. On va voir ce que ça va donner. C'était vraiment des semaines étranges.
> 
> Mais assez parlé du monde extérieur, Ed et son aveuglement sont beaucoup plus intéressants. Pauvre Roy, il est vraiment pas sorti avec un idiot pareil. Encore que ça va peut-être changer pour ce dernier chapitre. Parce que oui, c'est le dernier. je ne sais pas comment cette fic a atteint cette taille alors que je voulais écrire un petit truc court et drôle, mais voilà, j'ai jamais réussi à contrôler mes personnages ... je crois que je vais abandonner l'idée et les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent.
> 
> Je vais terminer en remerciant encore une fois Flo pour sa bêta et vous tous chers lecteurs. Comme toujours un merci spécial pour celles et ceux ayant laissé un commentaire, Nalou et Tokshoh.
> 
> Restez connectés (ou suivez ma page FB), j'ai une nouvelle fic FMA en relecture, toujours pour les prompts clichés.
> 
> A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Alphonse lui cachait quelque chose, c'était certain.

Il passait des heures à l'extérieur de la maison et lorsqu'il revenait, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et un satané carnet sous le bras. Et puis, il avait la fâcheuse habitude de parler à voix basse avec Winry et de se taire dès que son frère entrait dans la pièce, ou alors les deux amis échangeaient des regards plein de sous-entendus avant de trouver une excuse pour aller en ville, laissant Ed seul avec Mamie Pinako.

Edward se demandait de plus en plus s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble en cachette. Non pas que ça lui poserait le moindre problème, il aurait même été plutôt content pour eux, mais c'était étrange qu'ils aient décidé de ne rien lui dire.

Et puis, il y avait une autre faille dans cette supposition : ce satané carnet. Le calepin vert était apparu aux côtés d'Alphonse deux mois auparavant et il ne l'avait pratiquement pas quitté depuis. Il s'était étoffé au fil du temps avec des bandes de couleur et de feuilles volantes que Edward mourait d'envie d'étudier. Sauf que son petit frère l'emmenait partout et avait pris l'habitude de le placer sous son oreiller lorsqu'il dormait. Malheureusement il ne connaissait que trop bien Ed et sa curiosité maladive pour prendre le risque de le laisser sans surveillance.

Le pire dans tout ça n'était pas vraiment qu'Alphonse ait un secret, mais plutôt qu'il préfère le partager avec Winry qu'avec lui. Il était son frère et de fait, ils devaient tout se dire en premier. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas et c'était en train de le rendre dingue.

Winry et Alphonse étaient partis très tôt le matin même, refusant encore une fois qu'Edward les accompagne. Pendant quelques minutes, ce dernier avait hésité à les suivre en cachette. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'ils manigançaient tous les deux, mais même avec ses compétences sociales calamiteuses, il savait qu'agir ainsi serait une sacré brèche dans leur relation et la confiance qu'ils avaient les uns envers les autres. S'ils étaient bien amoureux et s'ils souhaitaient garder leur relation secrète, il devait respecter leur choix, même s'il ne le comprenait pas et qu'il crevait d'envie de les mettre au pied du mur.

Ed resta donc seul une grande partie de la journée et plus l'heure passait, plus la colère née de sa déception et de la crainte que sa seule famille l'abandonne enflait. Lorsque les deux traîtres rentrèrent enfin, quand les derniers rayons du soleil eurent disparu derrière les collines, il était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il était bien trop à fleur de peau pour avoir une discussion cordiale et il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Winry. Il voulait encore moins s'engueuler avec Al, qui était tout ce qu'il lui restait maintenant qu'il avait quitté l'armée.

Il avait pensé que son envie d'isolement était claire, mais soit Al n'avait pas reçu le message, soit il s'en fichait royalement car il toqua à sa porte cinq minutes après être rentré.

"Grand frère, j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi."

Ed, allongé sur son lit se redressa et fusilla le nouvel arrivant du regard.

"Sors de ma chambre, Al. Tu n'as même pas attendu que je te réponde."

"Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé avant."

"Les choses changent !"

Alphonse amorça un mouvement de recul, les sourcils froncés mais il sourit tout de même lorsqu'il annonça :

"Est-ce que tu peux descendre quelques minutes ? J'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Je suis occupé, là", ce qui était totalement faux, "tu peux demander à Winry, tu as l'air de passer tout ton temps avec elle dernièrement", ce qui était totalement vrai mais également totalement méchant.

Ces cachotteries le blessaient et il avait beau essayé de le cacher, il n'y parvenait plus. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Alphonse n'avait pas compris qu'il voulait rester seul. Ce dernier se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre, visiblement embêté par sa réponse.

"J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, ça ne durera que cinq minutes, je te le promets et après je te laisse tranquille."

Ed allait accepter – il était incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à son petit frère - lorsque Winry apparut sur le pas de sa porte, une main sur la hanche et un sac imposant dans l'autre. :

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. "

Elle échangea un regard avec Al avant d'ajouter :

"Nous avons moins d'une demi- heure."

"Je sais."

Edward se leva et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Bon maintenant vous allez me dire ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux. J'en ai ras le bol de vos messes basses et de vos secrets !"

Winry et Al eurent le bon goût de paraître gênés, mais ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que la jeune femme se mette enfin à parler :

"Nous allons tout t'expliquer. Promis ! Mais j'ai besoin que tu enfiles ça et que tu viennes avec nous jusqu'à Resembool."

Elle lui tendit le sac et Edward l'attrapa, mécontent et encore plus suspicieux. Il le posa sur son lit et l'ouvrit. Il trouva à l'intérieur un pantalon noir - de ceux que ces abrutis de Central aimaient porter - ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Il y avait également une ceinture en cuir et sa veste rouge, toute fraîchement sortie du teinturier.

"Pourquoi je devrais m'habiller comme un clown ?"

Cette fois, ce fut Al qui répondit :

"Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, tu comprendras en arrivant."

Alphonse et Winry le regardaient tous deux avec appréhension, comme si sa réponse était une question de vie ou de mort et Edward n'eut pas le cœur de leur refuser.

"OK, je vous suis pour le moment, mais il y a intérêt à ce que vous me racontiez tout dès notre arrivée."

Ses deux meilleurs amis hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et Ed les chassa de sa chambre le temps de se changer.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était en route vers le village, d'horribles chaussures cirées à la main et ses merveilleuses bottes aux pieds.

"Rappelez-moi pourquoi je dois me trimballer ces pompes alors que j'en ai des parfaitement confortable ? "

"Tu vas vite comprendre."

Ce qui semblait être le mantra de la soirée, car c'était la seule et unique réponse qu'il recevait à chacune de ses questions.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à destination, Winry partit en courant dans la direction de la place centrale pendant qu'Al le guidait vers la maison de la vieille Abbots.

"J'ai promis que je passerais lui donner un truc, tu m'accompagnes ?"

Edward n'en avait pas la moindre envie, mais il décida de ne pas poser de problème. Il saurait très bientôt à quoi pouvait bien mener cet agaçant manège. Il suivit donc son son frère sans discuter.

Une fois leur petite course terminée, il prirent le même chemin que Winry et trouvèrent la seule et unique auberge du village brillamment éclairée. C'était assez rare à cette période de l'année et Edward emboîta le pas d'Alphonse, un pli de frustration entre les sourcils. Al entra dans le bâtiment le premier et Ed s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte.

L'entrée de l'auberge donnait immédiatement sur un hall immense qui servait habituellement de zone d'attente, d'accueil et de salle à manger. La pièce n'était jamais totalement vide, mais elle était rarement aussi pleine de monde qu'à cet instant. Et tous le regardaient avec un grand sourire, un verre à la main.

Il y avait Gracia et Elicia, Alex et Olivia Armstrong, Lin, Lan Fang et le vieux pépé. Paninya était là également, ainsi que le maître en automail de Winry. Il y avait aussi Marc qui vivait de l'autre côté du village, qui avait à peu près son âge et était le seul habitant avec qui Ed avait des échanges réguliers. Et puis, il y avait Riza, Havoc, Falman, Fuery et Breda. Mais plus important que tout, magnifique dans son costume sombre et ses cheveux repoussés en arrière, il y avait le général Roy Mustang.

Une énorme banderole, installée au dessus de l'âtre, annonçait un Joyeux anniversaire en lettres de toutes les couleurs et il fallut quelques secondes à Ed pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis il rougit violemment, baissant la tête et provoquant des "ooooh" et des "aaaah" de la foule rassemblée ici pour lui.

Alphonse fut le premier à venir vers lui et à le prendre dans ses bras, murmurant au creux de son oreille :

"Voilà ce que l'on préparait avec Winry depuis des mois, on ne sort pas ensemble en cachette."

Edward se sentit idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Son anniversaire avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant et ils avaient tous les quatre dégusté un repas de fête chez Mamie Pinako. C'était souvent une affaire simple et en petit comité et Ed pensait vraiment que le passage à sa majorité ne demandait pas plus. Mais à priori, son frère, Winry et toutes les personnes avec qui il avait eu des échanges ces dernières années ne pensaient pas la même chose.

Winry l'attira vers le centre de la pièce, lui mit une bière dans la main avec un bisou sur la joue et lui dit :

"Tu as le droit de boire autant que tu veux maintenant, Ed. Mais n'en abuse pas, profite de la soirée."

Son départ sembla sonner la charge et Ed passa les quarante minutes suivantes à se faire embrasser ou serrer dans les bras par chacune des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Il avait les joues tellement rouges de toutes cette attention qu'il pensa plusieurs fois que le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre était inutile. Il aurait été parfaitement capable de chauffer l'ensemble de l'auberge à lui tout seul.

Quand enfin, il put bouger sans se faire arrêter par quelqu'un qui voulait lui glisser quelques mots bienveillants, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où étaient rassemblées les tables en bois qui servaient habituellement aux repas des hôtes de l'auberge. Elles étaient recouvertes de nourriture et de boisson et Ed, égal à lui même, se remplit une assiette à ras bord.

La voix grave et chaude qui continuait à hanter ses rêves malgré tous ses efforts pour l'oublier avait un ton légèrement moqueur quand elle parvint à ses oreilles.

"Je vois que certaines choses ne changeront jamais."

Ses intestins se liquéfièrent immédiatement.

Non en effet, certaines choses ne changeraient visiblement jamais et Ed avait décidé quelques semaines auparavant qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Le béguin qu'il ressentait pour le Général n'avait que trop duré et Marc avait montré sans la moindre ambiguïté qu'il était intéressé. Le jeune homme était sympathique et plutôt sexy et il avait l'avantage d'être diamétralement l'opposé de Mustang. Il serait très certainement capable de le faire passer à autre chose, même si leur histoire ne mènerait probablement à rien de permanent.

Edward se tourna vers le Général avant de déglutir bruyamment et de répondre :

"Je suis en plein pic de croissance, il faut que je me nourrisse."

Le sourire de Roy lui fit presque perdre le fil de ses pensées.

"Tu manges comme ça depuis que je te connais, si tu étais vraiment en pic de croissance depuis tout ce temps, tu ferais plus de trois mètres."

Ed prit quelques secondes pour s'imaginer, la tête dépassant tout le monde d'au moins un mètre, même Louis Armstrong. Il se rendit compte que l'idée ne lui plaisait plus autant, il aimait pouvoir regarder Mustang droit dans les yeux - enfin presque droit dans les yeux, le général avait toujours cette petite dizaine de centimètres en plus que lui.

"Ça poserait problème, nous ne pourrions plus être dans la même pièce, entre ma taille et ton ego démesuré."

Le rire de Roy avait le goût de la victoire et Ed se surprit à lui sourire bêtement.

"Tu ne me passeras jamais rien, n'est-ce pas Ed ?"

"Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te remettre les pieds sur terre, tous ces gens à Central te mangent dans la main. Et bientôt tout le pays fera de même."

"Nous n'en sommes pas encore là."

"Je crois au contraire que nous en sommes plus proche que tu ne le penses. Les gens parlent, tu sais ? Même dans des coins aussi reculés que Resembool."

"Et que disent-ils ?"

"Que le prochain Fürher sera assez sexy pour amadouer tous ses ennemis, qu'ils soient internes ou extérieurs. Que le pays sera en de bonnes mains."

Le second rire qui franchit les lèvres de Roy fit naître une nouvelle résolution, un nouvel objectif dans l'esprit d'Edward. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie à les provoquer, à les entendre.

"Je ne partage pas leur enthousiasme et leur foi sans faille en mes charmes. Il arrive parfois qu'ils ne me servent à rien et que, malgré mes essais incessants, ce que je veux reste hors de portée."

La manière dont Roy le regardait et le ton de sa voix firent tiquer Edward. Il y avait quelque chose dernière cette annonce, une information qui lui échappait. Mustang ne parlait pas seulement de son travail.

"Je me demande qui arrive à te résister, surtout si tu fais l'effort d'être encore plus dragueur que d'habitude."

Roy s'était de nouveau rapproché et Ed se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, partageant un espace réduit où ils étaient les seuls à s'entendre, les seuls à exister.

"Oh mon cher Edward, tu me fais trop d'honneur. Deux compliments dans la même soirée. Alors que c'est ton anniversaire, pas le mien."

Edward leva brusquement les yeux vers son ancien officier supérieur. Il connaissait cette intonation. Il en avait été la cible quelques fois déjà et chaque occurrence l'avait laissé troublé et perdu entre l'envie d'attraper le col de Roy et d'écraser leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres ou de se transformer en une flaque à ses pieds.

Il s'était toujours retenu et s'était plusieurs fois félicité de sa volonté de fer, mais ce soir était différent. Premièrement, il en était déjà à sa troisième pinte de bière et ses idées étaient un peu floues. Et puis Roy était juste là, son langage corporel complètement ouvert et à l'aise, et le désirer faisait tellement partie d'Edward que c'était comme respirer, une action qui ne demandait aucun effort concret.

Sauf que le cacher était tout autant un réflexe et Ed se trouva incapable de passer ce blocage, incapable de tendre une main et de toucher, incapable de prononcer quelques mots qui pourraient tout changer.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était resté silencieux bien trop longtemps et il ouvrit la bouche afin de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lorsque Marc perça la bulle d'intimité qui les enveloppait. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, comme il en avait maintenant l'habitude et lui glissa à l'oreille, assez fort pour que le général l'entende.

"Ed, tu as passé assez de temps avec cet homme. Tu as quitté l'armée, pas la peine de continuer à lui cirer les bottes. Viens t'amuser avec moi plutôt."

Le regard que lança Roy vers Marc aurait pu l'incendier et Ed jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux mains de Mustang, soulagé de voir qu'il ne portait pas de gants. Il releva les yeux et fut surpris de trouver un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son ancien officier supérieur. Ce bâtard savait pertinemment ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête et l'idée l'amusait.

Roy plaça un de ses nombreux masques sur son visage, puis il tendit une main vers Marc qui fut forcé de lâcher Edward pour lui serrer.

"Général Roy Mustang, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance."

Pendant que Marc se présentait, Edward glissa de manière pratiquement imperceptible vers Roy et se dernier se déplaça lui aussi d'un pas vers la droite. Ces légers mouvements lui permirent de s'appuyer sur le dossier d'une chaise, empêchant ainsi Marc de replacer sa main autour de sa taille quand Mustang la libéra.

Ed croisa à nouveau le regard de Roy, lui transmettant silencieusement son remerciement. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois, que leur dernière rencontre s'était terminée sur une discussion étrange et une atmosphère tendue, ils se comprenaient toujours aussi bien. Cette connexion qu'ils avaient forgée en se battant côte à côte transpirait aux moments les plus incongrus et Edward se rendit compte à cet instant d'à quel point elle lui manquait.

"Je m'excuse d'avoir accaparé Edward pendant si longtemps, mais nous nous voyons tellement rarement que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me montrer égoïste et particulièrement avare."

Ed se figea en entendant ces mots. Égoïste et avare. Comme si garder Edward pour lui, et rien que pour lui, était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait. Comme si Edward n'en avait pas tout autant envie, tout autant besoin.

Ne s'était-il pas dit qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose pas plus tard que tout à l'heure ? Il était vraiment un idiot de la pire espèce de croire qu'il en serait capable. Il suffisait de quelques mots pour faire disparaître toute forme de résolution.

Alors que Marc et Roy continuaient à s'échanger des piques de moins en moins émoussées, Ed les observa tous deux. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait oublier Mustang dans les bras d'un autre ? Et que Marc serait la bonne personne pour le faire ? Il n'avait jamais été du genre à renoncer, alors pourquoi s'interdisait-il de tenter sa chance ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais abandonner tant que son objectif n'était pas atteint, ne parvenait-il pas à faire de même quand il s'agissait de son ancien supérieur ?

Que risquait-il ? À part se faire rejeter. Il voyait le général moins d'une fois par an, il n'aurait pas à supporter ses remarques acerbes et ses regards moqueurs de façon journalière.

Et pourtant, Edward n'osait toujours pas. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas si grave et ne serait même pas une surprise. Qu'avait-il à apporter à celui qui serait bientôt l'homme le plus puissant du pays ? Mais alors que Mustang s'était redressé, abandonnant sa position nonchalante et répondant avec dédain au dernières paroles de Marc, Ed comprit.

Il comprit pourquoi il n'avait jamais osé rien dire. Pourquoi il avait tout gardé en lui, pourquoi il avait refusé de rester dans l'armée, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas – et n'arriverait jamais – à passer à autre chose. Il aimait cet abruti et il avait besoin de cette petite étincelle d'espoir afin de ne pas tomber plus bas que terre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il préférait encore rester dans l'ignorance que faire face à la vérité.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas du tout suivi la discussion entre les deux hommes et lorsque Marc le saisit par le bras et chercha à l'éloigner de Roy, Ed sursauta presque.

"Viens Ed, ces gradés de l'armée pensent toujours que tout leur est dû. Tu ne devrais pas rester avec lui. "

Comment la discussion avait-elle pu s'envenimer à tel point ? Edward savait que Roy avait le don de faire sortir les gens de leurs gonds quand il le voulait, mais il n'avait rien à gagner à s'opposer à Marc. Ce n'était qu'un jeune fermier de Resembool, certainement pas un adversaire à la hauteur du prochain Fürher.

La prise de Marc sur son bras s'intensifia et lorsque Ed resta planté où il était, incapable de quitter Roy après sa petite épiphanie, le jeune homme serra encore plus fort. Edward allait se dégager d'un mouvement sec, prêt à le rabrouer pour son comportement lorsque la main de Roy passa entre eux, rapide comme un serpent qui attaquait. Elle s'accrocha au poignet de Marc et ce dernier grimaça.

La voix de Mustang était menaçante lorsqu'il parla :

"Vous lui faites mal. Lâchez-le ou je vous y obligerai."

La prise sur son bras se desserra immédiatement et Marc tourna les yeux vers lui, furieux.

"Tu viens Ed ? Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. "

Edward hésita. Une part de son esprit lui hurlait de suivre la proposition de Marc, de s'éloigner de Roy qui lui faisait ressentir trop de choses, mais il n'avait jamais eu le moindre instinct de conservation et il y avait peu de chance qu'il commence aujourd'hui, d'autant plus avec l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

Prenant son silence de la pire des manières, Marc se retourna :

"Bien, si tu accours à chaque fois que ton maître tire sur ta laisse, c'est ton problème."

Puis il disparut avant même que Edward ne puisse répondre. La colère qu'avait provoquée sa dernière remarque lui brûlait les veines et il n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver le jeune homme et lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais une main se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant de mettre son idée à exécution. Il se raidit, prêt à se défendre, quand le souffle de Roy glissa le long de son oreille :

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il est juste jaloux, ne lui en veux pas."

Jaloux ? De qui ? De quoi ?

Toujours furieux, il se retourna afin de regarder Roy. Marc s'était comporté comme un véritable connard et même si Ed savait que Mustang y était probablement pour quelque chose - ce sale manipulateur professionnel - Edward était incapable de se calmer.

Encore une fois, Roy sembla le comprendre parce qu'il le poussa doucement vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Et comme toujours, Ed fut incapable de lui résister. Passer à autre chose, hein ? Pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes, il se rendit compte d'à quel point son idée avait été stupide. Marc avait raison, il était un chien qui suivait son maître et il en avait plus qu'assez.

Il devait arrêter tout ça, là, maintenant. Le pouvoir que Roy avait sur lui était trop absolu, né d'un désir ingérable qui s'était transformé en besoin et qui finirait par le consumer. S'il voulait un jour s'en débarrasser, il allait devoir passer par cœur brisé.

Ils étaient arrivés au sommet des escaliers et le palier formait immédiatement un angle. Edward s'avança et, une fois le coin passé, s'arrêta. Le bruit de la fête au rez-de chaussée était parfaitement audible, mais personne ne les verrait ou ne les entendrait ici. Personne ne verrait Roy Mustang lui briser le cœur et redescendre continuer sa vie alors qu'Edward ramasserait les morceaux de la sienne avec l'espoir d'arriver à les recoller dans un semblant d'ensemble cohérent.

"Edward ? Tout va bien ?"

Évidement ce bâtard avait vu le changement dans sa posture et il avait en plus le culot de sembler inquiet.

Ed se retourna, les épaules relevées et tendues, comme il l'était avant un combat. Le général le regardait avec appréhension, ayant lui-même reconnu cette position pour ce qu'elle était. Edward ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Comment expliquait-on à quelqu'un qu'on était attiré par lui depuis des années ? Qu'on l'avait désiré avant même de vraiment savoir ce que cela voulait dire ? Que chaque interaction avait été la plus douce des tortures ?

Pour la millionième fois, Ed envia la capacité innée qu'avait Al avec les mots et les gens. Il entendit presque son frère lui répondre, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'en plaignait à voix haute :

"Ta manière de faire à ses propres avantages, Ed. La plupart des gens n'ont même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'ils ont déjà tout accepté."

Bien. Ce serait sa bonne vieille méthode « agir avant et réfléchir ensuite ».

Il refusa de regarder Mustang alors qu'il l'attrapait par le col et l'attirait vers lui. Il refusa d'entendre la brusque inspiration de l'autre homme, ni même le début de son prénom. Il refusa de lire quoi que ce soit dans la manière dont les muscles de Roy se contractèrent lorsque Ed envahit son espace personnel. La seule chose qu'il accepta d'enregistrer fut le glorieux moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes pour enregistrer le maximum d'informations : la chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien. La manière dont il devait se dresser légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et dont il devait lever la tête. La douceur des lèvres de Roy et son souffle le long de sa joue. Le contact de ses mains sur ses hanches qui passèrent ensuite vers son dos, qui l'attiraient encore plus contre lui jusqu'à ce que Mustang supporte tout son poids. La façon dont le général demanda l'accès à sa bouche d'un glissement de sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure.

Il se dégagea vivement, perdant presque l'équilibre quand il posa les talons au sol. Il était toujours dans les bras de Roy et ce dernier le regardait avec une intensité telle qu'Edward frissonna. Il avait besoin de savoir :

"Depuis quand ?"

"Il y a longtemps, au point que je me suis détesté de ressentir ce genre de choses pour un adolescent."

Voilà qui amenait un nouvel éclairage à toutes leurs interactions, mais Ed n'eut pas le loisir de vraiment y réfléchir parce que Mustang lui retourna la question.

"Et toi ?"

Il était tellement surpris qu'il répondit sans même réfléchir :

"Depuis la première seconde."

Il tenta de ravaler ses mots, de bafouiller une excuse mais c'était inutile, parce que Roy était à nouveau en train de l'embrasser.


End file.
